fonlineaustraliafandomcom-20200215-history
The Fixboy
The Fix-Boy is the Essential Tool for All your Your Wasteland Crafting Needs! Below is a Crafting Table that Contains all Objects that are Currently Craftable ( It May become Outdated Eventually. ) The Table is Very Wide for Some Reason. I Reccomend Zooming out Once. ( Ctrl + - ) | Metal Parts x18 Computer Parts x25 Purified Water x4 Fission Generator x1 |- |Water Chip |The Vault-Tech Water Chip is used to Recycle all water and liquid waste, Turning it all back into Clean. Safe to drink H20! the water it generates is the cleanest in the Wasteland |None |''Architect Craft'' | Anti-Bodies x5 Computer Parts x25 Metal Parts x30 Fission Generator x4 |- |Vault Stage Two |The Level 2 Vault Has multiple floors and can hold Many Many Families! |None |''Architect Craft'' | Gas Filter x1 Nuclear Fission Generator x1 Water Chip x1 House Kit x12 Cave Kit x6 |- |Vault Stage Three |The Level 3 Vault Has multiple floors and can hold Many Many Families! and it also has a Farm on the Bottom Floor! |None |''Architect Craft'' | Gas Filter x1 Nuclear Fission Generator x1 Water Chip x1 House Kit x12 Cave Kit x6 Purified Water x10 |- |Bank Vault |A Great Storage Place for Groups of People/Factions. it Can store lots of resources and is impenitrable from the outside. |None |''Architect Craft'' | Gas Filter x1 House Kit x5 Cave x5 |- |Trade Post Stage 2 |The Second Level of the Trading Post, It holds 3 Shops on a Small Street. |None |''Architect Craft'' |House Kit x5 |- |Cave Base Stage 2 |The Second Stage of the Cave Kit. Its a Decent Underground Base. |None |''Architect Craft'' |Cave Kit x5 |- |Plank of Wood |This is a Plank of Wood, it is used for Construction. |None |Repair 10% |Firewood x1 |- |Steam Engine |This is a Steam Engine Vehicle.. it Runs on Coal.. |None |Repair 85% | Plank x10 Metal Parts x15 |- |Hummer |A Large Metal Hummer. it runs on Small Energy Cells. |None |Repair 150% |Metal Parts x50 |- |Vertibird |A Large Heavy Virtibird |None |Repair 200% |Metal Parts x200 |- |Mr Handy |A Service Robot with a British Accent. |None |Repair 120% | Computer Parts x8 Metal Parts x18 |- |Eyebot |This Kit will Deploy an Eyebot Robot. |None |Repair: 65% | Computer Parts x3 Metal Parts x8 |- |Robo-Brain |This Kit will deploy a Robo-Brain. a Super-Intelligent Robot |None |Repair: 80% | Computer Parts x8 Metal Parts x12 |- |Ranch Kit |The Country Ranch Construction Kit |None |''Architect Craft'' |House Kit x2 |- |Ranch Stage Two |The Country Ranch Construction Kit - Stage Two |None |''Architect Craft'' |House Kit x3 |- |Ranch Stage Three |The Country Ranch Construction Kit - Stage Three. Includes a Small Farm! |None |''Architect Craft'' | House Kit x3 Purified Water x5 |- |Large Town Stage One |The First Stage of the Large Town offers 5 Homes, a Barracks and a Town Hall. |None |''Architect Craft'' |House Kit x10 |- |Large Town Stage Two |The Second Stage of the Large Town offers 7 Homes, a Barracks, a Lab and a Town Hall! |None |''Architect Craft'' |House Kit x15 |- |Large Town Stage Three |The Third Stage of the Large Town offers 7 Homes, a Barracks, 2 Shops, a Lab, City Hall, City Hall Basement with Lockable Blast Door |None |''Architect Craft'' |House Kit x25 |- |Flare |a Simple Flare, When Sparked the chemicals from the Desert Gord create a strong amount of Light |None |Science: 60% | Metal Part x1 Gord x1 |- |Motorbike |This is a Motorbike that runs off Small Energy Cells, its quite an effective form of transport. |None |Science: 80% | Plank x2 Metal Parts: x25 Purified Water x2 |- |Cabbage Seed |This Cabbage seed can be planted anywhere to Grow into a Cabbage Plant. Its species has survived in the dry wasteland for many years. you dont even need to water it! |None |Outdoorsman: 65% |Cabbage x1 |- |Corn Seed |This Corn seed can be planted anywhere to Grow into a Corn Stalk. Its species has survived in the dry wasteland for many years. you dont even need to water it! |None |Outdoorsman: 65% |Corn x1 |- |Apple Seed |This Apple Tree seed can be planted anywhere to Grow into a Full Grown Apple Tree! Its species has survived in the dry wasteland for many years. you dont even need to water it! |None |Outdoorsman: 65% |Apple x1 |- |Roetengum Rum x3 |This is a damn Delicious Alcoholic Beverage! |None |60% Science and First Aid | Corn x3 Purified Water x1 |- |Gamma Gulp Beer x10 |This Beer is a Classic Glowing Alcoholic Beverage.. Good in Barfights. |None |60% Science and First Aid | Corn x3 Purified Water x1 Cabbage x3 |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |}